Dean Wicks
Dean Wicks is the son of Shirley Carter and Buster Briggs and the brother of Mick Carter who owns the Queen Vic. He first appeared in 2006 and left in 2008. Then he returned in 2014 and left again in 2016. His main storylines are the rape of Linda Carter, the attempted rape of Roxy Mitchell and trying to kill his mother on his brother's wedding. He was portrayed by Matt Di Angelo. Biography 2006-2008 Dean starts to causes trouble by spiking Stacey Staler drink and framing Bradley Branning for it. He drove recklessly and crashes his car. Dean again drove carelessly into Abi Branning. A while later he frames Patrick Trueman for stealing. 2014-2016 Dean returns in 2014 and this is when his major evil deeds come to light. He starts dating Lauren Branning briefly, and verbally abuses him mum blaming her for the way he turned out and Mick Carter punches him for being disrespected. He starts to be obsessed with his Sister in law Linda and grabs here bum whilst a photo is being taken.Later on Dean stares at Linda, gruntled that she is enjoying life and has intent to ruin it. First, he tries to seduce her but when she rejects him he rapes her. Linda tells no one which leaves her mentally traumatised. Dean carries on like nothing happed even confronting Linda casually a few times. Stacey who also a victim of rape is the first to first to find out about the rape and convinces Linda to tell Mick, so she doesn’t do something she regrets as Stacey killed her Rapist, Archie Mitchell. Linda finally tells Mick on Christmas day 2014 and he is outraged so ruthlessly hits him until Shirley reveals that they are actually both brothers. It transpires that Shirley was Mick's mum and not his sister. Dean denies these the rape claim claiming that the sex was consensual. The accusations spilt the Carter family, with Shirley and Stan Carter believing Dean’s side to the story and this causes fighting between them. Dean is eventually arrested for rape and let out on bail. His life starts to spiral out of control when the Square finds out what he has been accused off. He threatens to set the Vic of fire but is stopped by Mick who steps on his throat making his daughter, Nancy Carter feared that Mick had murdered him. A few months later Dean returns whilst Linda have given brith to Ollie Carter prematurly after Linda fell down the stairs and Dean requests a DNA test to see if the baby is his. The result was negative, and Mick was the biological father. However, Dean realises he does have a kid called Jade Green because of a one-night stand between him and Shabnam Masood. Shabnam claims that the baby died but Dean is suspicious that she is lying. Linda rejects Dean when he offers to put the past behind them. Dean then starts a relationship with Roxy which leaves her sister Ronnie Mitchell furious that she would date a rapist and forces her to end it. Roxy doesn’t so Ronnie tries to kill Dean with poison. Dean and Roxy are then engaged but soon after loses his temper and throws a mug at her, so she ends the relationship. Dean refuse to accept this so attempts to rape her until Shirley walks in. Roxy escapes and Dean blames his mum again for becoming a rapist claiming she didn’t put him first. Shirley attempts to drown him in the bathtub but fails. Dean finally admits that he raped Linda and then flees. The next day he arrives at Mick and Linda’s wedding where he attempts to kill Shirley by drowning her into a lake. Mick jumps in to save Shirley and Dean and Mick have a fight which leaves Dean unconscious whils Shirley is taken to safety. He decides to save Dean and does CRP to resuscitate him which is successful. Dean is then in arrested from the attempted rape of Roxy. He pleads not guilty in court but is rejected bail. His trial was a few months later where he was found not guilty leaving Mick furious. He was payed off by Buster to leave but warned not to return to Walford again. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Rapists Category:EastEnders Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Love Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Lover Stealers Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful